starsight
by Koohinor
Summary: Aya's feeling lonely. Can Yohj remedy that?


Title: starlight  
  
One-shot  
  
Author: Koohinor  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: R (better safe than sorry)  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Aya  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Project Weiß. Only the idea belongs to me. I don't make any money out of it.  
  
Comment: As I am not a native speaker, I am sure that there are some mistakes. Please don't be too harsh with your judgement.  
  
°~~~~°~~~~°  
  
The beautiful glitter of the stars above illuminated the roof he was standing on. He was gazing up at them, watching the way the smoke of his cigarette obscured his vision in fantastic shapes, dissolving in the wind. The night was clear and warm. Underneath him, he could see people bustling around, filtering in and out of the many clubs located in the street he could see from where he was standing. He was to high up to hear them, but he knew the people in the street were laughing, arguing, crying, smiling. Living.  
  
Above him, millions and millions of stars greeted his sight. Beautiful, yes, but completely indifferent to the fates of all those people on earth. Wonderful from afar. Murderous if you came closer.  
  
Somehow, he felt closer to the stars, burning gasballs as they were, than to the lively masses living their lives.  
  
A small chuckle escaped his lips. 'Poetic tonight, are we.', he thought. 'And pathetic.'  
  
Pushing a strand of bright red hair out of his eyes, he took another drag from his cigarette.  
  
"You are smoking." An observation, not a question.  
  
He should have been surprised to suddenly hear that smooth voice behind him, because he thought he was alone on the roof, but he wasn't. He didn't care enough to be surprised. Not needing to turn around to know who was standing behind him, he said: "Wanna scrouge one, Yohji?"  
  
The other leaned against the balustrade, standing next to Aya, and looked down on the street, scarcely interested. Out of the corner of his eye, the redhead could see Yohji shaking his head.  
  
"What are you doing up here?", the brunette asked, feigning interest in the scene underneath.  
  
He snorted. "Did you come up here just to ask me what I am doing here?"  
  
Yohji ignored the question. "Smoking is hazardous for your health."  
  
"Look who's talking.", Aya shot back.  
  
The brunette turned around and leaned his back against the balustrade, looking over to Aya, who smiled absentmindedly and watched as the ash from his cigarette dropped down on the street. "Are you taking the 'slow death through cancer'-route now?", he asked in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
Aya was making a face. "Aw, don't give me that crap now. As if you'd care. Anyway, it is none of your business, so piss off."  
  
Slightly taken aback, Yohji stayed silent, just watching Aya. Then he said: "I do care, and I want it to be my business." and snatched the cigarette out of the redhead's fingers.  
  
"Bastard." he said dispassionately after he had followed the fall of the cigarette with his eyes. Facing Yohji, he asked: "Did you just come up to make my life miserable?"  
  
"Am I making your life miserable by taking away your cig?" Yohji asked in return. Aya shrugged and turned away, looking down on the street again. "Nah, just felt like being dramatic." Then he fell silent again.  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes. "I have seen you angry, I have seen you depressed, I have even seen you smile once in a while, but I have never seen you this. listless. I can't stand it any longer. What is going on with you?"  
  
Aya contemplated being sarcastic or obnoxious, but decided against it. Somehow he felt like talking. "I don't know. I feel so. disconnected. As if I don't belong here." He looked down on his hands, which lay folded on the balustrade, while he was struggling to find the words to describe that feeling inside of him, that yearning. "I feel like I miss something, but I don't know what. Suddenly I feel that I don't have any connection to the living, I'm just watching them like a scientist would, from the outside." He let his head hang, suddenly feeling incredibly sad and frustrated. "I don't feel alive anymore." His voice trailed off, clearly unable to convey all the emotions swirling in his head and heart. To his own astonishment, he felt a tear slowly sliding down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Aya was pulled back into Yohjis arms. Gasping in surprise, he made a feeble attempt to free himself, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Yohji was just too warm, he was making him weak. And stronger at the same time. 'Strange.'  
  
"Don't cry. Don't." he whispered into blood red hair "I can't stand seeing you like that."  
  
Aya was busy trying to sort out his feelings. Aya had no idea what was happening, why it was happening. The yearning grew stronger every second, became almost unbearable, but then again, it somehow found a direction, a goal it was heading for. He leaned back into Yohjis embrace.  
  
"Hold me." he whispered. "Don't let go of me." In the back of his head he knew he should be embarrassed by this lack of inhibition, but he couldn't care less right now. He wanted this, wanted this badly.  
  
He turned around and wrapped his arms around Yohjis neck, pulling him close. They kissed, hungrily, tenderly. A small part of Aya was watching him, shaking its head on what they were doing, but even that part was silenced when they sank down on the floor, still clinging to each other, still kissing.  
  
Aya had never experienced that heat, burning through his insides, threatening to tear him apart, and at the same time wishing it would. He had always thought himself superior to raw emotion, and now here he was, frantically tearing at Yohjis shirt, burning fingers stroking burning skin, feverish kisses stiffling passionate moans.  
  
Soft kisses on his shoulders made him cry out in a most uncharacteristic way, in a heavenly way, in an erotic way. They stopped, and looked at each other, taking in the sight in front of them. Aya, breathing hart, staring up out of violently violet eyes, burning a path over Yohjis skin where his eyes travelled. Yohji, his hair tussled, looking down out of soft, shining jade greens, soothing Ayas inner turmoil. Ayas breathing hitched, as he seemed to understand what was shining in those eyes. Could it be.?  
  
But then the moment was gone, replaced by torturous slow caresses and wild kisses. Their clothes were long gone, bare skin rubbed against bare skin, making them shiver.  
  
Aya couldn't wait any longer. He needed Yohji. Needed him now, needed him to fill that emptiness eating at him constantly. "Take me, I want it, take me." whispered Aya, momentarily surprised at his own directness, so different from his usual self.  
  
And, maybe the first time they lived together, Yohji followed Ayas demand without arguing.  
  
He arched his back to meet his lover. It was hell and it was heaven, he wanted it to end already and wished it would last forever. Yohjis thrusts took his breath away, leaving him thrashing and moaning in pleasure. All he could do was hold on to his lover, feeling safe in those strong arms.  
  
And suddenly, it was all over. Ayas grip on Yohjis shoulders tightened as his body tightened around Yohji, taking the brunette over the edge. Stars shot by their blurred vision, brighter and more beautiful then the stars above.  
  
As their laboured breathing became more normal, Yohji turned around and pulled the redhead with him, letting his head come to rest on Yohjis shoulder. Wordlessly, Aya snuggled closer. Suddenly he didn't feel distant anymore, but vibrating with live and energy. And incredibly tired, too.  
  
Yohji placed a small kiss on top of Ayas head. "Maybe you don't want to hear it, but I'll say it all the same: I love you." he said, tenderly stroking his lover's arm.  
  
A small smile crept on Ayas face. "So I was right." he whispered and leaned up for a kiss.  
  
OWARI.  
  
°~~~~°~~~~°  
  
-Koohinor 


End file.
